


I'd like to speak to a manager!

by call_me_divaa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, I don't think I've ever snickered this much whie writing, M/M, cuz I sure as hell didn't, don't take this seriously, oh boy why did I make this, tw for an extremely controlling relationship, tw swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_divaa/pseuds/call_me_divaa
Summary: Alright, a crack fic centered around Cross working at Burger King.Dream jumps to conclusions and yeah, that's basically this fic.
Relationships: Dark Cream, Dark Xunshine, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Shattered!Dream/Cross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I'd like to speak to a manager!

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation is needed. Over on Tumblr there is this amazing person called Zu-is-here who has an AMAZING comic centered around Cross and Shattered Dream. (Heres the link to her Tumblr blog, https://zu-is-here.tumblr.com) And an anon asked her a question about how Cross would get food. She didn't know, so I quickly offered an idea of how, and came up with a silly idea. What if Cross ended up working at a fast food store?Inspiration struck me and I wrote this.
> 
> I also put a few head cannons of mine here in regards to her story. Also this is in no way shape or form cannon to her comics, it's just something silly I wrote.

Living with Dream wasn't easy in the slightest. Ever since he became corrupted he became much more… possessive? Yeah- that's the word. Cross knew at the beginning that Dream was just using him for his emotions, which hurt if he was being honest. 

But once they got into a romantic relationship and Dream started trusting him more, he hoped things would change.

They never really did.

Dream absolutely hated the idea of him ever leaving the desolate AU of X!tale (where they lived.), so he wasn't allowed to leave the AU unless it was on a mission.

When Dream had been corrupted they had been fighting in the blank slate that was X!tale, so then obviously Dream decided that they should live there.

It was seemingly perfect...

  
  
  


... for Dream at least.

No one would ever suspect it, so they wouldn't be found. (Even though let's be honest, _who_ would even be looking for _them_?) Cross was very open about his hatred for the anti-void rip off for a _long_ time. It was everyone's assumption that it was near impossible to convince Cross to go anywhere near the AU. 

The AU filled Cross with such despair that it helped to fuel Dream slightly; but not by much since Dream was still technically still the guardian of positivity. It's a _really_ confusing situation, trust me you don't want to know.

The AU was also extremely hard to access so they had significantly lower chances of any… _unwanted_ surprise guests.

  
  


But because of all the different times the AUs code had been altered, it was prone to glitching.

Sometimes there was absolutely nothing in the AU, other times there would be a random house from when X!tale had an actual city, or the entirety of the Snowdin that Cross attacked in that one Underfell universe.

Other times there would be just a table there. You heard that right, just a table.

But there was another problem with this, that problem being food.

Dream didn't exactly need food, so it never crossed (heh) his mind that Cross would need to eat.

Now granted that skeleton monsters didn't need to eat that often.

Take any Horrortale Sans as an example, the majority of them refused to eat for years upon years. It did cause some problems with the monsters magic though, and the sensation of hunger wasn't too pleasant.

But Cross didn't want to _ask_ Dream about the issue, he'd surely say no to any ideas Cross had. Maybe he'd even tell Cross to _just deal with it._

So Cross had to resort to stealing food when he was out searching for Nightmare, (even though those missions became less and less frequent recently) and it made him feel immensely guilty.

Yeah, Cross had done a lot of messed up stuff when working for Nightmare. Hell- he had done a lot of messed up stuff _before_ that; but it didn't mean that he was unable to feel guilt about stuff like that.

He felt like he was going insane at this point.

  
  


So that was how Cross found himself in this position.

"I said that I wanted extra pickles! Does this burger look like it has extra pickles to you!?" The teenager screeched at him, wildly flapping around their arms. In one of their hands was a box that presumably held a burger. Cross couldn't tell for sure, the teen hadn't even shown him what was inside the box.

  
  


In his desperation, Cross had managed to sneak out of X!tale and find an AU where monsters and humans lived peacefully.

Where he then proceeded to get a job at a Burger King.

Now he got free food, and he actually earned some form of currency. No more stealing stuff for him!

But working at the Burger King was driving him _mad._

Cross couldn't even tell you the amount of times he had to deal with bitchy customers yelling at him about one thing or another.

"I don't know, kid." He deadpanned to the immature 16 year old that was acting like a toddler.

"I haven't even seen the sandwich once." He finished, crossing (another one, nice) his arms and glaring at them.

"Um, _excuse me!?_ Is that any way to treat a customer?! Where's your god damn manager!" They screeched. Their friend that they had dragged along just blushed and covered their face, clearly just wanting to get away from this situation. Cross couldn't help but feel for them.

The manager came out promptly after that.

  
  
  
  
  


Cross was just so relieved when he could finally make it back 'home'.

  
  
  
  
  


When he made it back to X!tale, he could see that the code had currently glitched in a house from the old X!tale.

_It's the little mercies I suppose._ Cross thought as he silently entered the house.

He quickly changed his mind when he saw what was waiting in store for him.

  
  


Dream was standing in the middle of the living room, hands on his hips, looking _really pissed_. His tentacles were sharpened to a point and were flailing wildly around behind him. His eye light was much smaller than usual, and he looked like he was on the verge of killing Cross then and there.

_Oh yeah, he's definitely pissed._ Cross thought as he gulped.

Almost immediately he began to feel more nervous, which alerted Dream even further.

"Where have you been?" Dream asked in a low tone of voice, his tentacles turning to point towards Cross.

"Um." Cross opened his mouth to say something. He was probably going to lie, no matter how dumb it was.

Apparently Dream realized this as he quickly surged forward.

Cross stumbled backwards, feeling his back hit the door.

Dream stood in front of him, two tentacles piercing the wooden door by his head.

Dream gripped his wrists to try and prevent him from summoning his weapons or trying to escape.

A blush rose to Cross' face, just making the situation worse.

" _Don't you dare try to lie to me."_ Dream hissed.

Cross could feel his soul beat faster in fear as Dream glared at him, he tried to control his breathing so that he could explain the situation to Dream.

After a while (more like a few seconds) of Cross being unresponsive, Dream of course had to jump to a conclusion.

"Are you cheating on me? Is that why you've been sneaking out of the AU so often recently?" Dream snapped.

Cross could feel his eye lights shrink in shock as he heard the accusation. His jaw actually ended up falling open as well- though he quickly closed it.

Anger overrode the shock as he fully processed what Dream had said.

He would never cheat on Dream. Besides, he didn't really have a death wish.

"I would _never_ cheat on you, Dream." Cross stated with absolutely zero uncertainty.

Dream must have realized that Cross was telling the truth, as he seemed to calm down a bit.

His eye light returned to how it normally looked as he released Cross' wrists. He also stepped back to give Cross space, his tentacles retreating along with him.

He crossed (eyy, a third time) his arms over his chest and glared once again, but this time there was less malice behind it.

Cross could tell that Dream actually believed that he was cheating, and no matter how much Dream denied it, it hurt him.

"Alright then, so what were you doing?" Dream asked accusingly.

Cross shuffled nervously, looking away from Dream for the first time since he entered the front door.

"Um, I was at work." Cross mumbled.

_"Pardon me- you were_ where _!?"_ Dream asked, clearly shocked.

"I, um. I got a job." Cross nervously explained. "I know you don't exactly need food, but the same doesn't go for me." Cross nervously chuckled as he clutched his right wrist in his left hand.

"So I went to a surface AU and started working at a Burger King. It provides me with free food; and it gets me money so I don't have to steal anymore." Cross explained anxiously.

Dream obviously hadn't been expecting that answer, he looked a bit confused as he stared blankly at the wall next to Cross. 

"Oh, I forgot that you actually need food." He murmured slightly.

Seemingly coming back to his senses, Dream looked back at Cross.

"But we still need to talk about you lying to me, leaving the AU without my permission or knowledge, and the fact that you hid important information from me. Because trust me, there _will_ be consequences." Dream threatened.

Cross gulped nervously.

  
  


___________

  
  
  


Dream had allowed Cross to continue working at the Burger King.

While he had been relieved, at the same time he was a bit disappointed.

He absolutely hated working there.

The woman working the shift before him looked at him thankfully as he finally arrived.

"Good luck, Cross." She chuckled, patting his arm.

"Today's pretty busy, and people are being rather snappy." She warned him.

"Great, _just_ what I needed." He sighed as he got ready to approach the register.

"Yup!" She chuckled. "Also, just a heads-up, we got a new manager." She explained as she got her purse to leave.

"He's like, super duper creepy, I would _not_ want to get on his bad side." She shuddered.

"Thanks again for the warning." Cross thanked her yet again.

She just waved a two finger salute at him and high-tailed it out of the store.

  
  


Cross felt a little confused why they suddenly got a new manager and were not made aware of the news, but then again, he didn't care enough to think much about it.

  
  


He sighed as yet another Karen started complaining about the food. That was when the manager decided to make themselves known.

"I want to speak to your manager!" She yelled, jabbing a finger at him.

"Someone wants to speak to the manager?" A voice drawled from behind Cross. He vaguely noticed how everything went silent.

"Well if someone's asking for the manager there must be a problem. And we can't have that." The figure loomed over the woman.

  
  


"So? Ma'am? What's the problem?" He asked the speechless woman

Cross startled as he saw who his new manager was.

_Dream?_

_What- when- where- how- why?_

He stopped thinking as he really studied the scene in front of him.

As Cross looked between his boyfriend and the bitchy customer, he knew one thing:

_She was never going to ask for another manager after this._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Another explanation is needed! So Slime aka 156lemongummies (here's the link to their Tumblr, 156lemongummies.tumblr.com) joked about Shattered Dream being the manager of a Burger King on their old blog (rip). So of course I had to implement that somehow here because it was hilarious.
> 
> Honestly I had a lot of fun writing this fic lmao.
> 
> Anyway roast me in the comments if you see a mistake, (which you probably will tbh). And I should probably apologize for this abomination, but I won't.


End file.
